Traitement de choc
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, ua, prenez vous en a mes voisins si vous avez du rab et remerciez Tip' si ca vous plait :p Jusqu'où irez-vous pour mettre le grappin sur qui vous plaît ? Pour Tipounette :


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : UA, sexy, chacal.  
**

**Rating : T flirtant gentiment avec le M.**

**La faute à qui : à Tipounette qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un truc sur un torse sexy et des pecs. A mes voisins de merde qui simulent à pas d'heure des rapports sexuels qui ne ressemblent à rien.  
**

**Précision : thérapie délirante à la docteur House (le genre n'importe quoi pour justifier l'injustifiable XD) à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, même si chacun a sa méthodologie pour se faire du bien, du moment qu'il ne fait du mal ni à soi, ni aux autres :p**

**Genre : très bonne question XD  
**

**Pour qui : pour Tipounette en particulier XD ¤ câlinsde la mort qui tue ¤ Cette fois c'est la fic que je t'avais dit que j'écrirais !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Traitement de choc  
**

-

**Beaubourg, Paris, 3 septembre 2008, 12h30**

-

Cheveux blonds courts.

Sourire étincelant.

T-shirt rouge et blue-jean.

Baskets beiges stylisées.

Un bon couscous dans une barquette.

-

- Mon mémoire me saoule grave.

- Hm…

- Je n'arriverais jamais au nombre de page demandé.

- Hm. Hm.

- Je devrais me mettre en string léopard, peut-être que mon chargé m'aiderait un peu plus.

- Sûrement.

- J'envisage de prêter mes fesses à une boite de nuit pour en faire des boules à facettes de luxe.

- Bonne idée.

-

Cheveux blonds courts.

Sourire étincelant.

T-shirt rouge et blue-jean.

Baskets beiges stylisées.

Un bon couscous dans une barquette.

Un copain qui sert à rien et donc le pouvoir absolu du vent du nord.

-

- Duo, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Hein ? Pardon, Quatre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as. T'es pas dans ton assiette… et tu as à peine touché à ton couscous et il est fait maison.

- J'ai pas la tête à manger…

- Je vois ça. T'as l'air d'une midinette avec une peine de cœur.

- …

- Ma parole tu rougis ? !

- Non, non…

- Si, si tu es tout rouge, Duo.

- Arrête…

-

Gros yeux turquoise versus petits yeux violets et pommettes rouges.

-

- T'as un gros crush sur quelqu'un, avoue. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- …

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- … Peut-être.

- Ca veut dire oui ça, Duo.

- Cherche pas à deviner s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en dire plus. Je suis juste triste. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine alors qu'on est à la fac.

- Quand on a un coup de cœur, quel que soit notre âge réel, dans la tête on est toujours ado, Duo.

- On est donc cons.

- On est mignons.

- On est cons, je te dis, surtout moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est pas évident de contrôler ses sentiments. Etre adulte ça change que dalle côté cœur, Quatre.

- Ca change les choses côté sexe.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

- Je pensais me sortir cette personne de la tête. Mais plus je la vois et plus je fais n'importe quoi… je bafouille, je renverse des trucs… et le pire c'est qu'on s'est jamais parlé. Je connais même pas son nom. J'arrive pas à me concentrer et je t'en parle au lieu de bosser. Pathétique.

- Mais non…

- Oh arrête, Quatre, je suis lucide.

- Bon alors un tout petit peu. Ça n'empêche pas que tu sois mignon quand tu es un peu déboussolé.

- C'est ça, moque-toi.

-

Gros yeux violets versus petits yeux turquoise rieurs

-

- Sérieusement ! Avec ce petit air grognon, ces pommettes rouges et ces yeux bleu-violets exaspérés derrière les doubles-foyers…

- Quatre…

- Blague à part. Tu as l'air de penser que tu n'as aucune chance… pourquoi ? La place est prise ?

- Je ne crois pas. Disons que je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à être intéressé.

- Et alors ?

- Et puis… je suis moi ?

- Mais encore ?

- Je suis moche, timide et maladroit, surtout quand je suis nerveux, Quatre. Je n'ai aucune chance.

- Tu n'es pas le plus beau du monde mais tu n'es pas moche, Duo.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es mon ami.

- En partie, oui. Mais objectivement tu n'es pas moche. Timide, ça tu l'es et maladroit aussi.

- …Tu vois !

-

Un peu trop, malheureusement.

-

- Oui mais ça peut se guérir, Duo.

- … Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même sûr, j'ai pu le vérifier.

- Pourquoi tu regardes à droite à gauche comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu parles tout doucement personne ne nous écoute.

- Beaubourg a des oreilles, Duo. C'est pas parce qu'on n'écoute pas qu'on n'entend pas. Sinon tu ne parlerais pas de « cette personne », tu dirais clairement de qui tu parles si tu n'avais pas peur qu'on devine.

- …

-

Sourcils blonds et scarification côté gauche versus tatouage en forme de faux sur une nuque caressée par de longs cheveux châtains tressés.

Bouche fine et sensuelle contre oreille légèrement pointue.

-

- Je vais te confier un secret. Promets-moi de garder ce que je vais te dire pour toi, on m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler, mais comme tu es mon ami et que tu en as besoin…

- Je te promets de ne rien dire, tu sais que je ne trahis pas les secrets.

- C'est pour ça que je te le dis, Duo, même si un secret c'est fait pour ne pas être répété… même à une personne de confiance qui ne parle pas.

- Si ça te pose problème ne me le dit pas, hein, buddy ? Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en porte à faux.

- Ma conscience en a vu d'autres et puis c'est pour toi.

- C'est toi qui vois mon poteau. Alors ?

- Je connais quelqu'un de sérieux qui a une méthode infaillible pour guérir de la timidité. Il a mis au point une formule pour booster la confiance en soi et en son sex-appeal. Après l'avoir vu tu seras transformé.

-

Scepticisme absolu.

-

- Ca ressemble à un truc de professeur/exorciseur marabout, retour de l'être aimé et autre arnaque à la sans aucun doute.

- Sauf qu'on n'est pas à la télé, Duo. Un ami l'a consulté. Et ça marche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est peut-être pour inciter les gens à payer des fortunes pour le consulter…

- Duo. Avant d'aller le voir il était un ami. Après qu'il l'ait vu il est devenu mon copain.

- … Parce que tu es gay ?

- Oui. Ça te choque ?

- Non… je connais ton copain ?

- Peut-être…

- Ca veut dire oui, ça, Quatre.

-

Pommettes format betterave et carnation de blond versus piercing sur la langue qui claque contre les dents, de malice.

-

- Alors tu vas y aller ?

- Je sais pas, Quatre… pourquoi c'est un secret si ça marche vraiment ? Et pourquoi on a cette conversation débile ?

- Parce que c'est une méthode expérimentale développée par un dernière année de psycho. Et parce que tu as un gros coup de cœur et que ça me saoule de parler dans le vide.

- Tu veux que je sois le cobaye d'un élève ?

- Tu n'es pas un cobaye si ça marche, Duo. Et puis t'as les moyens de dépenser 50 euros par séance, non remboursé par la sécu, pour une psychanalyse visant à te donner des couilles ou que les tiennent, atrophiées par ton crush, se rappellent à ton bon souvenir ?

- …C'est de la confiance en soi, ça.

- Tu sais donc pourquoi tu vas voir ton thérapeute. T'économises ton temps.

- …

- …

- C'est cher ?

- C'est gratuit, Duo, d'où le silence sinon tout le monde irait.

- C'est sûrement aussi parce que la méthode est peu orthodoxe…

- Peut-être. Mon homme ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il avait fait, vu que c'est confidentiel. Mais encore une fois, ça marche du feu de dieu...

- Ca marche parce qu'il était déjà attiré, Quatre.

- C'est vrai. Mais te redonner confiance ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, Duo. Et si tu n'arrives pas à sortir avec cette personne, ça peut toujours servir à conquérir sa remplaçante.

- …

- …

- …

- Alors ?

- Je suis désespéré et je te fais confiance. Si ça marche je t'offrirais le déjeuner.

- Ok. Si ça marche tu pourras offrir un truc à ton psy d'un jour. Ce serait la moindre des choses.

- … Ok. C'est qui ce psy ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Je vais demander à Trowa de prendre rendez-vous pour toi, voir si c'est possible, s'il n'est pas surchargé. Si tout concorde avec ton emploi du temps il te donnera l'adresse.

- … Parce que Bogosse le connaît ? C'est pas lui qui sort avec toi, non ? Héhé.

- …

- Quatre. C'est là qu'il faut me dire « mais non, arrête de te foutre de moi »

- Euh… Oops ?

- QUATRE !!

- Ben quoi ? T'es jaloux ?

- … ben… un peu, quand même ?

- De qui ? Minute, minute, minute, ça veut dire que t'es gay aussi ?

- Suuurpriiise… plus fort, on t'a pas entendu EN CORSE !

* * *

**Même jour, fin d'après-midi.**

**6è étage avec ascenseur.**

**Immeuble classe, rénové, même si vieux.**

**Avenue Victor Hugo.**

**Panique à bord.**

-

- Putain qu'est-ce que je fous là, qu'est-ce que je fous là, qu'est-ce que je fous là… je vais pisser dans mon froc.

- Entre.

- Mais j'ai même pas frappé !

- C'est écrit « entrez sans frapper ».

- Ah oui… Mais comment avez-vous su… ?

- Le micro est ouvert, sinon on se parlerait pas. J'ai entendu tes pas, tu traines des pieds. Et tu as sonné à l'interphone, logiquement tu devais t'attendre ce que l'on t'ouvre.

- Ah. Euh… Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir. Duo Maxwell, c'est ça ?

- Euh. Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 18h00 ici, mais j'ai un peu d'avance…

- Mon précédent entretien s'est terminé un peu plus tôt, on peut commencer tout de suite. Viens jusqu'à mon bureau.

-

On referme la porte.

On fait trois pas dans le couloir, chic, sobre, boisé… et un peu vieux.

Dans la salle d'attente entrouverte des bustes de philosophes, un peu de marbre.

Des magasines périmés d'à peine quelques mois, la classe.

Il reconnaît la couverture. Vraiment récente.

Quelques pas encore.

Une porte fermée, d'où vient la voix.

On frappe par politesse, par réflexe.

Par intimidation.

Elle était où la secrétaire médicale ou quelque chose ?

On ouvre.

On écarquille imperceptiblement les yeux.

-

- C'est toi l'élève en psycho prodige ?

- Je n'aime pas ce terme mais… oui on peut dire que c'est moi, oui. Heero Yuy.

- Ah. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée. Je ne vais pas te/vous faire perdre ton temps.

- On se tutoie, ici. Pourquoi ça te gêne que ce soit moi ? On ne se connaît pas après tout.

- Oui c'est vrai. On ne se connaît pas.

- Si c'est le fait que je sois en dernière année, tu le savais avant d'arriver ?

- Oui mais en face c'est bizarre…

- Je te suis antipathique, Duo ?

- Non, non… c'est pas ça…

- Alors referme la porte derrière toi et viens t'asseoir.

- …

- Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer la main, Duo, mais ici on ne fait pas dans la thérapie traditionnelle à la « prends ton temps » et « quand tu seras prêt ». C'est reculer pour ne pas toujours sauter. Ici on saute quoi qu'il arrive, mais on te livre un parachute en état de marche qu'on t'apprendra à faire fonctionner. Après ce sera à toi de jouer.

- …

- Alors… tu la refermes cette porte ?

- Ok…

- …

- …

-

Cheveux bruns courts, un peu fou.

Yeux bleu-vortex.

Sourire inexistant.

Chemise blanche, tablettes à l'intérieur, ça se voyait, musculature féline.

Cravate bleu-comme-ses-yeux.

Pantalon on sait pas.

Pompes on les voit pas.

Sérieux comme un pape.

Et il prend des notes.

Le patient a la désagréable impression d'être un ficus.

-

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'allonger sur le canapé et raconter ma vie ?

- Tu regardes trop la télé, Duo.

- … Désolé d'avoir pris option langue, docteur HOUSE et virez-moi ce sourire. J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire et donc je m'inspire de ce que je crois connaître…

- Dans un premier temps tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là. Ensuite, en fonction de ton cas je t'expliquerai ce qu'il faut faire. Assieds-toi sur la chaise.

- …

- Alors Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène.

- Le désespoir ?

- Et à part ça ?

- Je manque de confiance en moi, je suis timide et complexé. On m'a dit qu'un dernière année de psycho avait une technique infaillible, technique qui a marché sur le petit copain d'un de mes meilleurs copains. Et me voilà.

- Sais-tu si ce problème de confiance est professionnel ou personnel ?

- T'es censé être mon thérapeute. C'est pas à toi de le déterminer ?

- Je viens de le faire, ou plutôt de me le faire confirmer. Tu as suffisamment confiance en toi pour me renvoyer dans mes pénates. Le manque de confiance est donc plus personnel. C'est plus un travail sur soi qu'il faudra faire. Tu ne crois pas en ton sex-appeal.

- Et tu as déduis ça parce que je t'ai envoyé bouler ?

- Pas seulement. Tu as beaucoup de mal à me regarder dans les yeux donc tu es intimidé, par contre tu n'hésites pas à me dévisager un peu quand tu es exaspéré.

- …

- Tu as beaucoup de mal à me prendre au sérieux donc tu me questionnes. Tu n'as aucun mal à affirmer ton opinion même si tu ne cherches pas à l'imposer.

- …

- Tu n'es pas rassuré pour deux sous mais tu es encore là, parce que tu fais confiance à ton ami. Parce que tu es curieux. Et parce que tu es désespéré, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es donc déterminé à plaire à quelqu'un.

-

Touché.

Coulé ?

-

- Tu peux dire ça de moi en cinq minutes chrono ?

- Oui, Duo. C'est mon futur métier. Et en fonction de ces éléments je vais adapter ma méthodologie. On va travailler en profondeur pour que ta confiance en tes acquis et en ton cerveau se propage jusqu'à ton physique. On va travailler pour que tu aies une meilleure image de toi. En sortant d'ici tu ne douteras plus de ton sex-appeal.

- Mouais…

- Si tu acceptes cette thérapie de choc il faudra le faire sans discuter et sans concession.

- De choc ?

- Oui, elle bouscule un peu les mœurs et usages. Ne fais pas cette tête, il n'y a rien de choquant, on ne va pas te brancher d'électrodes, ni te lobotomiser, ni te droguer. Il faudra juste faire ce que je te demande. Et si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, pense à ton ami et aux résultats obtenus.

- Ok, je suis averti… ça dure combien de temps ?

- 10 minutes minimum.

- Et maximum ?

- Jusqu'à ce que le patient dise non et dans ce cas ça n'aura servi à rien.

- Ok…

- As-tu un problème de santé dont tu souhaiterais me parler ? Une contre-indication ? Une allergie quelconque ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas note la date, la mention « lu et approuvé » et signe ce papier. Lis attentivement, c'est une décharge. Il est aussi stipulé que tu dois garder le secret.

- Euh… Ok.

- …

- …

- C'est long.

- Je « lis attentivement ».

-

Sous-entendu ta pression tu te la gardes… un peu.

Ben oui quand même. C'est la thérapie la plus louche de l'histoire.

Pardon, c'est expérimental.

A côté de ça Docteur House…

Il se trompe pas souvent, hein ?

… De toute façon il n'existe pas…

Désespoir ?

Quatre a dit que ça marchait. Ça coûte rien ?

Et puis au pire…

-

- Tiens.

- Merci. Tu as inscrit « lu et approuvé sous réserve qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé de préjudiciable »

- Cela me garantit qu'il ne m'arrivera rien... à peu près. Tu n'avais qu'à pas pré-signé ton papier. Il faut toujours lire avant de parapher quelque chose. Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher Professeur Yuy ?

- Touché. Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre, M. Maxwell. A présent sommes-nous prêt ?

- Euh oui…

- Alors commençons.

- Comme ça ?

- Comme ça. Il faut que tu te lèves et que tu ailles vers le canapé.

- Ok. Je m'allonge ?

- Non, tu le feras peut-être plus tard.

- Ok.

-

Soupir et yeux violets fermés derrière les carreaux.

-

- Cette méthode s'appelle les 3 P.

- 3 P ?

- « Prendre conscience de ce que l'on est pour apprendre à se faire confiance totalement ». « Prendre conscience de ce que l'on dit pour éviter toute maladresse ». « Prendre conscience de son corps pour éviter de le malmener ». Tu vas apprendre à te connaître, Duo et non te voir à travers un miroir déformant.

- Ah… et tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je me vois pas correctement ?

- Non, le pourquoi ne sert à rien si on peut te démontrer que tu as tort. On n'a pas forcément besoin ni envie de parler. Dans une thérapie traditionnelle on ne parle pas toujours. Ou plutôt le comportement en dit plus que les mots ne le veulent bien.

- … On fait comment pour… « prendre conscience » ?

-

Loin d'être idiot ce que dit l'antipathique.

C'est ptet pas une arnaque.

Confiance.

Confiance.

Prise de conscience.

-

- Tu sais Duo, on dit que pour aider à guérir son trac il suffit d'imaginer son public tout nu.

- Oui et ça marche.

- Evidemment puisque c'est une solution de facilité. Au lieu de faire réfléchir le patient on se base sur son bien-être.

- Ben moi ça me va… ça a marché pour tous mes exposés…

- Tant mieux. Seulement le jour où le patient n'arrive plus à imaginer son public nu ? Ou que quelqu'un est trop moche pour rester concentré ? Ou que le public en question est quelqu'un qui plaît au patient ? Déclarer sa flamme en imaginant l'objet de sa convoitise à poil ce n'est pas le succès garanti.

-…

- Je vois que tu rougis, tu imagines la scène. Les réactions physiques peuvent être gênantes. La méthode « passive » a donc ses limites.

- C'est vrai…

- Je préconise donc la méthode « active ». Tu vas agir sur toi-même et de ce fait tu agiras sur le cours des choses.

- Oui.

-

Motivé.

-

- Tu vas prendre conscience de ce que tu es, de ce que tu dis et de ton corps très simplement.

-

Motivé.

-

- Comment ?

- A chaque fois que tu diras une connerie tu retireras un vêtement.

-

Moti…

-

…

…

-

- …

- …

-

Silence.

Gros yeux.

Gouttes de sueur versus air imperturbable.

Puis.

-

- Ca va pas, non ?

- Très bien, merci. Quand on sait que chaque parole a une conséquence, on fait naturellement plus attention.

- Pas faux.

- On est tous les deux des hommes, a priori le problème ne se pose pas. A moins que tu ne dois pudique ou g…

- Ben si un peu, quand même… Pudique, je veux dire.

- Tant mieux, les résultats sont plus probants quand on l'est, Duo. Si se déshabiller est un frein pour toi, cela boostera ta conscience de toi. Tu feras encore plus attention.

-

Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Le plus court chemin vers la guérison est un suppo, n'en déplaise aux hommes.

-

- Les autres l'ont fait ?

- Oui.

- Et ça a marché ?

- Au niveau de la prise de conscience ? Ah, complètement. Les patients font naturellement plus attention. Et donc ils retirent très peu de vêtements.

- La confiance passe par une forme d'humiliation ?

- Non, Duo, par la prise d'attention. Et que je sache quand tu imagines ton public nu, ce n'est pas une forme d'humiliation pour eux ? Ne jamais faire aux autres…

- C'est de la culpabilité !

- C'est une manière de te présenter les choses. Tu n'as pas à être d'accord avec ce qui est dit.

- … OK.

- A partir de maintenant, Duo, tout ce que tu diras pourra et sera retenu contre toi.

- Oh la la… je vais me retrouver nu dans 3 minutes, je vais juste me taire.

- Retire tes chaussures.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens juste de dire ta première connerie, tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir avec certitude que tu vas te retrouver nu.

- …

-

AAAAAAAAAH.

Il se lève.

Il est grand.

Il se met face à lui, à une distance raisonnable, professionnelle.

-

- Réfléchir avant de parler, Maxwell. « Prendre conscience », tout ça.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Quoi ce n'est pas vrai ? Grogner ne sert à rien. Si tu as un minimum de principe tu ne discutes pas.

-

Otage de baskets en grommelant, rougissant et regardant ses pieds.

Confiance… ton univers pitoyable…

-

- Et merde j'ai mis mes chaussettes trouées… on va dire que ça se voit pas.

- Retire tes chaussettes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de dire une autre connerie. Ça se voit trop. Le gros orteil me fait coucou.

- Oh la ferme. J'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Non imbécile, je suis télépathe. Pour la peine retire tes chaussettes et ton jean. Deux conneries d'affilée. Reprends-toi.

-

Chaussettes blanches et jean noir ôtés.

Enfin, presque…

-

- Bordel j'ai pris du cul, j'arrive pas à retirer mon fut.

- Enlève aussi ta chemise pendant que t'y es.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pris du cul, le jean ne ment pas.

- Ta chemise est moche, Duo. Le noir informe sur un corps mince ça ressemble à rien.

- Et alors ? Hey, je suis pas d'accord ! D'une je t'emmerde.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- De deux c'est une question de goût. Donc ma chemise reste où elle est.

- Tu n'as pas pris de cul, Maxwell. C'est ton zip qui est resté coincé.

-

Oops.

-

- Ah ? Merde… j'avais pas vu. C'est sûr ça glisse mieux.

- Maxwell. Sauf si on est nu dessous, on regarde rarement son entrejambe quand on baisse sa fermeture-éclair.

- ...

- Et une connerie de plus, une. Décidément. T'auras peut-être raison, à ce rythme tu seras nu en moins de 3 minutes. Je te laisserai garder tes lunettes pour pas que tu perdes la face.

-…

- Donc comme tu n'as pas pris de cul… tu vires la chemise.

- …

-

Hulk tout péter.

Hulk pas content.

-

- Tu vas éclater tes boutons-pressions à les péter comme ça. Et me la lancer en pleine figure ne change rien au fait que si tu prêtais attention à ce que tu disais tu n'en serais pas là.

- …

- Oh et pour la connerie avec le zip, tu vires ton boxer aussi. « Prendre conscience », tout ça.

- …

-

Boxer ôté à la hâte.

Rouge aux joues.

Nu hormis les lunettes, le piercing sur la langue et le tatouage sur la nuque.

Nu pour ne pas baisser son froc.

Nu pour assumer ses conneries.

Nu devant…

Vite, vite, vite, une idée !

-

- Pourquoi tu as détaché tes cheveux ?

- Pour cacher le petit moineau.

-

Mettre les mains c'est trop la honte.

Ce n'était plus un môme.

Quoique ??

-

- Ca ne marche pas, tu bandes.

- …

- Mais je peux t'aider à régler ce problème si tu veux…

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que je bande aussi. Et ton moineau n'est pas petit, mais tu n'as plus de vêtements.

- …

- Tu regardes tellement ailleurs que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que je ne te quittais pas des yeux.

- …

- Tu as tellement pris conscience de ton propre corps que tu en as oublié le mien… Lève les yeux, Duo, c'est par là que ça se passe. En face.

-

L'était bien près le thérapeute.

Et prêt aussi.

Mais habillé.

Et le patient, a poil.

Rouge.

Vert.

Explosion.

-

- Espèce de salaud. T'es aussi psychologue que je suis peintre en bâtiment.

- Et toi tu manques autant de sex-appeal que le Sahara de grain de sable.

- … C'est de l'arnaque ton truc. C'est du harcèlement sexuel !

- C'est une prise de conscience mutuelle. Et je ne t'ai pas touché. Et je ne t'ai pas obligé, tu pouvais arrêter n'importe quand. Et je suis bien en dernière année de psycho.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe…

- Ca grossit ta troisième jambe en tous cas.

-

…

Il sourit avec les yeux.

-

- Avoir à te déshabiller devant moi t'a rendu encore plus nerveux. Etre nu devant moi te fait durcir à t'en faire mal. Que je tende mon pantalon te fait prendre conscience que tu me plais aussi.

- Ou que ce genre de situation t'excite.

- Aussi. Mais seulement avec qui me plaît, Duo.

- A d'autres. Je comprends pourquoi il « faut pas en parler ». La droite que tu vas te manger va t'empêcher un bon moment de parler. Tu fais ça avec tous les mecs ? Quand mon pote saura ça...

-

Poing attrapé au vol.

-

- Je fais ça seulement avec ceux qui ne parlent pas, bafouillent et sont maladroits en ma présence. Tellement déterminés à ne pas être voyants qu'ils en deviennent aveugles, qui ne remarquent même pas que je les bouffe des yeux. Tu reconnais quelqu'un ?

- …

- Ceux pour qui je demande à Quatre de ruser en ma faveur, si j'ai une chance.

-

Traîtrise !

Meurtre avec préméditation !

Circonstances atténuantes !

Mais comment il avait deviné, il avait pas dit qui, jamais !

A côté de ça Quatre était souvent là quand…

-

- Et toi, Maxwell, tu es si _dur_… avec tout le monde ? Tu te mets _nu_… pour tout le monde ?

- Lâche ma main.

- Quand je t'ai mis dans la tête d'imaginer ton public nu je t'ai vu me regarder et rougir encore plus. J'ai compris que tu y avais pensé. Que tu avais fantasmé. Comme moi j'ai fantasmé sur toi, alors j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Se faire plaisir à tous les deux. Suurpriise.

- C'est de l'interprétation.

- Ca se pourrait. Mais là tu mens. Tu ne sais pas mentir, Duo.

- Lâche ma main.

- Regarde-moi… touche-moi… sens-moi. Comme ça. Glisse tes mains sur mon torse… mon ventre… ma peau, à travers ma chemise. Ne mords pas ta lèvre si fort, tu vas m'obliger à y mettre un coup de langue. Aies confiance en toi, tu me plais. Je suis le premier concerné il me semble.

- …

- Crois-tu en ton sex-appeal, Duo ?

- Je crois en _ton_ sex-appeal, Heero.

-

Très, très fort, même.

Se rendre à l'évidence.

Sans se rendre.

La main sur le ventre se retire alors qu'il se contracte.

Il lui tourne le dos et dégage sa nuque.

Une petite faux sexy.

3 pas puis il se met de face.

Duo ne pouvait pas marcher à reculons.

Et ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à son thérapeute trop longtemps.

Désespéré mais pas suicidaire.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Duo ?

- Question rhétorique ou réflexion idiote, Heero ? Que crois-tu que je fasse les fesses posées sur ce canapé noir ? Je suis _assis_.

- Touché.

- Question rhétorique et réflexion complètement idiote. Deux pour le prix d'un. Retire tes chaussures, Heero. Et baisse ton froc. Lentement. Je veux profiter de ce corps à tomber par terre.

-

Wow.

Voix sexy.

Grave.

Rauque.

-

- Hm… Regain de confiance ?

- Reprise de pouvoir, babe. Montre-moi à quel point je suis sexe pour toi, Yuy.

-

Un pas vers le canapé.

-

- Hm… tu es sexe tout court. J'aime les timides qui s'affirment… ça me fait complètement craquer.

- Je vois ça, ton boxer est en mode scout. Toujours prêt.

- Hm...

- Je dirais même plus, en mode commando.

- Hmm… ne glisse pas tes lunettes comme ça sur ton nez… ça va me faire finir avant d'avoir commencé, Duo…

- Quoi… comme ça ?

- …

-

Sadisme absolu.

Subtile.

Et apprécié.

Deux pas vers le canapé.

-

- Oh, tu tiens le coup, professeur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu.. fais ?

- Tu as les yeux rivés sur ma main droite, entre mes cuisses. Tu n'as pas de problèmes de vue. Alors babe. Question rhétorique ou question idiote ?

- Question rhétorique ?

- Perdu. Retire ta chemise toute blanche et toute humide et retire tes chaussettes noires, ça tue l'amour. Et non, pas le boxer.

- …

-

Un mot.

Miam.

Il dépasse tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer.

Il a un torse à casser des briques.

Duo meurt d'envie… de voir ses fesses.

Il se fera un plaisir de retire le boxer.

Avec les dents.

-

- Oh mais tu trembles… et tu as les yeux tous fiévreux. Maintenant viens-là. Que tu ne me bouffes plus que des yeux. Tu es à mmmordre, tu sais ? J'ai envie de passer ma langue partout sur ton corps…

- Et ma cravate ?

- Tu y penses ?

- J'essaie de ne pas penser, Duo…

- J'essaie de ne pas te sauter… dessus. Garde ta cravate, elle servira. D'ailleurs elle sert déjhm…

- Hm… elle va attacher vos poignets. Avec votre consentement M. Sexy Maxwell, je vais vous redonner très, très physiquement confiance en vous.

- Avec mon consentement. Avec le vôtre. Laissez-vous allonger, M. Le Professeur…

- Laissez-vous baiser M. le Patient.

- Qu'on forme les deux P ?

-

Un éclat dans les yeux.

Du rire, de la tendresse.

Et du sexe brut.

-

- Ryoukai.

* * *

**Le lendemain, 16h00, toujours à Beaubourg.**

-

Cheveux blonds courts, humides d'inquiétude.

Sourire vacillant.

T-shirt bleu-comme-ses-yeux et jean noir.

Baskets noires.

-

- Alors Duo même-tenue-qu'hier-j'espère-que-t'as-changé-de-boxer, ça a marché ?

- Eh bien c'était… intéressant. En plus il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et il trouve mes lunettes sexy. Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi nerveux ?

- Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que tu sois gay ou que Heero soit concerné.

- Oui…

- Il a fallu que tu adoptes un certain comportement pour qu'il soit sûr. Si tu n'avais pas répondu à ces critères il se serait contenté de t'aider sans chercher à te séduire.

- Oui-oui il m'a expliqué.

- Il a fallu que je te mente à mon sujet pour te mettre en confiance.

-

Haussement de sourcil

-

- Tu veux dire que t'es pas gay ?

- Non, Duo. Je veux dire que je ne sors pas avec Trowa…

- C'est moi où tu regrettes ?

- Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je voudrais pas que ça arrive à ses oreilles parce que c'est pas cool les fausses rumeurs.

- C'est vrai. Trowa est gay aussi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il apprécierait.

- Hm. Bref t'as de la chance. Heero est mordu, tu sais ?

- Je le suis aussi, ça tombe bien.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles te venger un peu…

- Je me suis déjà vengé de Heero même si on est ensemble. Je ne peux pas me venger sexuellement sur toi.

- Non.

- On reste amis alors ?

-

Deux sourires bienveillants et sincères.

L'un un poil plus brillant que l'autre.

Le bonheur, sans doute.

-

- Tu m'as apporté du bonheur donc bien sûr qu'on est amis. Le seul souci c'est que maintenant au lieu de fantasmer sur Heero sans connaître, je fantasme sur lui en connaissance de cause. C'est presque pire. Oh salut, Trowa.

-

Grand.

Lunettes de soleil rectangulaire sur des cheveux brun roux stylisés.

Yeux d'émeraude mystérieux.

Sourire énigmatique, sexy, masculin.

T-shirt blanc, pecs saillants, bras musclés et bronzés et blue-jean-tes-fesses-je-les-veux-dans-mes-mains.

Tongs noires comme seuls les mecs classes avec des beaux pieds peuvent porter.

Décontracté.

A bouffer.

-

- Duo. Quatre.

- Trowa…

- Duo, j'ai croisé Heero tout à l'heure. Il te fait dire que son portable est déchargé mais que le rendez-vous n' pas changé.

- Ok, merci Tro. Je vais y aller sinon je vais arriver en retard.

- Ok à plus !

- A plus les gars. Et au fait, Tro ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu le trouves Quatre ?

- Comment je le trouve _comment_ ?

- Duo !

- Ben physiquement tout ça… il te plaît ? Tu le trouves gentil, con ?

- C'est mon style de mec, oui, si c'est ta question.

- Duuuuo !

- Excellente réponse Bogosse.

- DUO !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quatre est raide dingue de toi. Il m'a fait croire que vous sortiez ensemble pour que je puisse me bouger le cul plus ou moins contre mon gré pour sortir avec Heero.

- Ah bon ? Reste-là, toi, faut qu'on cause.

- Ouais reste-là, Blondie.

- Mais...

- Tro, occupe-le en mon absence stp. Que vous discutiez tout ça, tout ça. Surtout du fait qu'il envisage sérieusement de prêter son cul à une boîte de nuit, qu'il l'accroche au plafond. Boule à facette humaine si son mémoire n'est pas parfait.

- ...

- Je sais pas s'il gagnerait beaucoup mais son fessier est on ne peut plus remarquable. Et remarqué.

- N'est-ce pas, Trowa ? Oula il est en format cocotte-minute. Homard cuit. A point. Aide-le à bien relâcher la pression…

- Hm… Ok.

- Euh. Trowa. C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ok. Si je mets la bouche dans ton cou comme ça et si je cherche ta peau sous ton t-shirt comme ça…

- C'est dégueulaaasse…

- Attends je vais recommencer…

- Hmm… Duo est…

- On s'en fout… d'ici quelques secondes tu ne sauras même plus qui il est…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Tipounette ! ¤ se marre très fort et fait un doigt d'honneur au plafond, emmerdant royalement les voisins ¤

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour de vacances, bientôt Suissesse par Interim :p ¤


End file.
